


Until the shadows fade away

by Kaelyan



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaelyan/pseuds/Kaelyan
Summary: J’ai vu ta carapace se fendre, Gardien de la Marche, et ton cœur se mettre à nu. Je t’ai vu sourire. Je t’ai vu pleurer. Je t’ai vu hurler et rester silencieux.J’ai vu les années passer, à tes côtés ou loin de toi. Tant de choses ont changé.Il pourra y avoir un autre été, ou un autre hiver. Un autre sourire, une autre larme. Un autre monde.Mais il n’y aura jamais d’autre toi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Julindy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julindy/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour chers lecteurs !
> 
> Cette histoire est née à cause de Julindy et de Jismar. Parce que pour une fiction longue, on réfléchissait tous les trois de qui on pouvait caser avec Aragorn, parce qu'on n'est pas fan d'Arwen. On a passé... je ne sais plus. Une trentaine de personnages différents, avant que Jis ne dise : "Et si on le mettait avec Haldir" ? Et vous me connaissez. Je vous un culte à cet elfe. Alors Fangirl a pété son câble et m'a bien fait comprendre qu'elle me ferait tourner en bourrique si je ne la laissais pas écrire ce Araldir. Alors le voilà.
> 
> Cette histoire est finie, elle est en beta correction. À ce propos, je remercie mille fois Nalou et Lanae's World d'avoir accepté de me corriger. Elles ont sauvé cette histoire.
> 
> Quoi dire ? L'histoire se passe avant le Seigneur des Anneaux. Le reste n'a pas vraiment d'importance je crois.

* * *

* * *

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Aragorn arrêta sa monture à quelques centaines de mètres de l'orée de la forêt de la Lórien. Il mit pied à terre, desserra la sangle de la selle de sa jument. Puis il enleva sa bride qu'il glissa dans une des sacoches logée contre son flanc. Ensuite, il posa une main sur l'encolure, la remercia et lui murmura en sindarin de rentrer chez elle.

Le rôdeur était toujours fasciné par cette capacité qu'avaient les animaux à comprendre la langue des elfes. Il regarda la jument alezane, que le Seigneur Elrond lui avait prêtée, repartir tranquillement au petit trot. Elle s'ébroua de contentement de ne plus avoir la tête entravée par le cuir et le métal.

Lorsque l'animal eut disparu, le rôdeur pivota sur ses talons... et resta planté là, l'hésitation le paralysant. Il tâta la poche intérieure de sa tunique, où se trouvait une lettre du Seigneur d'Imladris à l'attention de Dame Galadriel et du Seigneur Celeborn. Il ne connaissait pas les mots exacts, mais il savait que l'elfe brun remerciait les Seigneurs de la Lórien d'avoir accepté le dúnedain dans leur royaume pour qu'il poursuive sa formation au combat.

À Imladris, Aragorn avait atteint les limites de l'enseignement du maître d'arme de la cité. Il arrivait à battre la plupart des gardes en combat singulier voire à deux contre un et il stagnait depuis quelques mois. Il tournait en rond et il détestait ça. Il en avait parlé avec le Seigneur Elrond qui lui avait proposé de continuer son entraînement en Lórien, sous réserve d'acceptation de la Dame. Les elfes des Bois Dorés étaient les plus grands combattants de la Terre du Milieu. Malgré la paix, depuis la destruction de Sauron, ils étaient restés surentraînés, de par leur proximité avec le Mordor – et de leur orgueil naturel, avait ajouté l'elfe avec un regard vaguement désapprobateur. Alors Elrond avait envoyé un messager avec sa requête, qui était revenu avec une réponse positive.

Un mois plus tard, l'héritier d'Isildur partait vers une nouvelle maison – temporaire.

Après quelques minutes, le rôdeur s'obligea à sortir de ses réflexions. Il savait sa venue annoncée, alors il ne devait pas faire attendre ses hôtes. Les Gardes de la Marche étaient constamment attentifs à chaque centimètre de leurs frontières et ils l'avaient sans aucun doute vu arriver. Il s'avança d'un bon pas et passa, quelques minutes plus tard, sous le couvert des premiers arbres.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Aragorn n'avait pas fait trois pas dans les Bois Dorés qu'il sentit la magie imprégnant les lieux effleurer sa peau, une sorte de fourmillement le parcourant. La sensation n'était pas désagréable, mais pas plaisante pour autant. La sensation n'était ni désagréable, ni plaisante, mais elle disparut rapidement. Il savait qu'il se trouvait dans un lieu où le mal ne pouvait se frayer le moindre chemin. Sans cette information, il aurait pu s'inquiéter de l'état de sérénité dans lequel elle le laissa.

Il ralentit le rythme et avança plus tranquillement. Une dizaine de mètres plus tard, dans le silence le plus total, une flèche encochée sur la corde d'un arc magnifique apparut à vingt centimètres de ses yeux. Il lui fallut tout son sang froid pour ne pas bondir de surprise – ou dégainer son épée. Deux flèches supplémentaires se joignirent à la première et il n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que d'autres encore se trouvaient derrière lui.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que croyez-vous faire en entrant dans les Bois Dorés ? » demanda un elfe blond au regard bleu océan, le premier à s'être montré.

« Je me nomme Estel, le Seigneur Elrond m'envoie. J'ai ici un pli à remettre à vos Seigneurs, » déclara le dúnedain en glissant une main dans sa tunique, levant l'autre bien haut pour ne pas montrer une attitude belliqueuse.

Il sortit la lettre et la tendit au garde. Ce dernier se contenta d'un coup d'œil au sceau du Seigneur d'Imladris marqué dans la cire et baissa son arc.

« Vous n'étiez pas attendu avant ce soir, » énonça l'elfe.

Le rôdeur inclina légèrement la tête en guise d'excuse.

« J'en suis navré. J'étais impatient de découvrir la beauté de la Lórien et ma jument a accepté de me porter une partie de la nuit au lieu de se reposer. »

L'elfe darda sur lui un regard agacé.

« Retournez à vos postes, » ordonna-t-il à ses camarades avant de tourner la tête vers le garde à sa droite. « Eriniël, va chercher le Capitaine en second. »

Les gardes se dispersèrent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient apparus. Un elfe brun partit en courant dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Seul resta aux côtés d'Aragorn l'elfe qui dirigeait la patrouille.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, l'elfe revint, accompagné d'un blond avec une cape bleue – les autres en portaient des vertes – qui devait être le Rúmil susmentionné. Aragorn inclina la tête respectueusement pour saluer le nouveau venu.

« Fëanor, pourquoi m'as-tu fait appeler ? » demanda le nouvel arrivant.

« L'envoyé du Seigneur Elrond est déjà arrivé, » déclara l'autre. « Je ne peux pas quitter mon poste, je te laisse le conduire jusqu'aux bains. Puisqu'il est en avance, qu'il en profite pour se rendre présentable avant de s'avancer devant la Dame. »

Le Capitaine en second darda sur ledit Fëanor un regard froid mais acquiesça.

« Suivez-moi, » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le rôdeur.

Aragorn inclina la tête brièvement et s'exécuta, sans un mot.

Ils cheminèrent silencieusement durant quelques kilomètres, avant que le dúnedain ne puisse plus retenir ses excuses.

« Je ne voulais pas causer tant d'agitation en me présentant quelques heures plus tôt que prévu, » marmonna-t-il.

Rúmil laissa échapper un léger rire.

« Ne vous formalisez pas de l'attitude de Fëanor, » lui répondit-il. « Vous étiez attendu. Il était convenu que vous arriviez avant la nuit, rien de plus. Quel est votre nom ? »

« Estel. »

L'elfe hocha simplement la tête.

Ils mirent un peu moins d'une heure et demie à arriver au cœur de la cité, à Caras Galadhon. Le blond s'arrêta pour laisser le temps au dúnedain d'apprécier la vue, avant de l'enjoindre d'un geste à le suivre. Ils arrivèrent aux bains et se lavèrent tous les deux avant de se sécher et de repartir en direction de la salle du trône. Cette dernière était relativement sobre, comme le reste de la cité. Deux sièges en bois, magnifiquement travaillés – ce qu'il supposa être les trônes - étaient les seuls objets de la pièce, si l'on omettait la petite table dans un coin.

Le rôdeur n'eut pas le temps de détailler davantage la pièce car Celeborn et Galadriel se présentèrent. Il s'inclina profondément, imité par Rúmil.

« Estel, je suis heureuse de vous voir dans notre royaume, » déclara la Dame.

« Et moi honoré de découvrir enfin la splendeur de la Lórien dont vous m'avez entretenue lors de votre dernière visite à Imladris, Dame Galadriel, » répondit-il avec un sourire sincère.

Elle hocha la tête et se tourna vers son mari.

« Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, je vous souhaite le meilleur durant votre séjour, » déclara à son tour Celeborn.

Le Capitaine en second s'était figé aux mots de son Seigneur, avant de se tourner vers le rôdeur.

« Vous êtes l'héritier d'Isildur ? » demanda-t-il.

« En effet, mais cette information doit rester secrète, Rúmil, » intervint la Dame. « Seul ton frère, toi, mon époux et moi-même sommes au courant, et cela ne doit  _pas_  changer. »

L'elfe s'inclina.

« Bien entendu, ma Dame. »

« Va quérir ton frère, Rúmil, que notre invité fasse la connaissance de son nouveau maître d'arme, » ordonna le Seigneur Celeborn.

Le blond s'inclina plus brièvement cette fois et obéit sans attendre. Dans la salle, un silence paisible s'installa et Aragorn en profita pour admirer la forêt aux alentours. Il avait l'impression de se trouver dans un conte pour enfant, avec des princesses et des gentils dragons.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Rúmil revint accompagné d'un autre elfe. Ils s'inclinèrent devant les Seigneurs et le nouveau venu planta son regard gris clair dans celui du rôdeur, qui sut immédiatement qui était l'elfe devant lui.

Aragorn fut soufflé par le charisme que le Gardien de la Marche dégageait. Il l'avait vu arriver sans trop y prêter attention, mais désormais, avec son port de tête altier, son dos droit, son armure légère qui accentuait l'impression de puissance, son arc de galadhrim et sa cape rouge ondulant au rythme de ses mouvements... Il le trouva majestueux.

Il déglutit et dut se forcer à détourner le regard. S'arracher des yeux gris, si clairs qu'ils lui faisaient penser aux glaciers du Nord, fut difficile. Il y avait quelque chose d'illogique dans ce qu'il ressentait, mais il n'arriva pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il ne chercha pas longtemps. Ce n'était pas important. Il fallait tout de même admettre que si les elfes incarnaient la perfection, le Gardien de la Marche en était la quintessence.

Soudain, le Gardien de la Marche disparut de son champ de vision et fut remplacé par le visage du seigneur Celeborn.

« J'essaierai de ne pas prendre ombrage du fait que la présence de mon Capitaine éclipse la mienne, héritier d'Isildur, » souffla-t-il si bas que les autres elfes ne l'entendirent pas.

Le rôdeur sentit ses joues chauffer légèrement et se contenta de répondre par un sourire contrit, ce qui amusa clairement le Seigneur. En croisant le regard de la Dame, il se rendit compte que son regard brillait d'amusement. Il se dit qu'ils devaient avoir l'habitude de ce genre de réactions devant le Gardien de la Marche.

« Tout va bien, Estel ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton neutre.

Il pinça les lèvres, ne sachant sur quel pied danser. Galadriel était réputée pour vous dire les mots auxquels vous vous attendiez le moins, et peu importe que vous ne soyez pas seul avec elle. Il ne s'agissait pas de manque de confiance en le souverain, le Capitaine ou son second. Mais il ne tenait pas à discuter de certains points de sa vie privée en présence d'autres elfes.

« Oui, ma Dame. Pardonnez mon égarement, » finit-il par répondre.

« Il n'y a rien à pardonner, Estel, » assura-t-elle, son doux sourire retrouvé. « Venez donc près de moi. Haldir, avez-vous ce que je vous ai demandé d'apporter pour notre invité ? »

Le Gardien de la Marche s'avança et tendit un petit paquet, avant d'incliner la tête et se reculer, pour reprendre place aux côtés de Rúmil.

 _Haldir_ , répéta Aragorn dans sa tête.  _Oui_. Il en avait déjà entendu parler.

« Estel, approchez, » demanda ensuite la Dame. « Voici quelques temps que je voulais vous offrir ceci. Le moment est bien choisi, je pense. »

Le rôdeur s'exécuta. Galadriel lui tendit le paquet, dont il se saisit.

« Ouvrez-le, » demanda-t-elle.

Il s'exécuta et ne put retenir une exclamation de stupeur. Il releva brusquement la tête vers la souveraine.

« Ma Dame, je ne peux... »

« Refuseriez-vous un cadeau de mon épouse, Estel ? » demanda Celeborn d'un ton neutre mais le regard légèrement méfiant.

« Non, mon Seigneur. Bien entendu, » se rétracta-t-il immédiatement. « Seulement, je ne suis pas digne de... »

« Aragorn, » le coupa-t-elle et il se tut, cette fois, parce qu'elle était tout à fait sérieuse. « Des temps sombres s'annoncent. Ce ne sont que de légers nuages à l'horizon, et ils donnent l'impression de passer au loin sans s'approcher de nous, mais le risque qu'ils se rapprochent est loin d'être dérisoire. Nous aurons besoin de toute l'aide disponible. Et l'héritier d'Isildur ne va pas compter comme quantité négligeable. »

Le silence qui conclut ses mots fut lourd.

« C'est la raison pour laquelle vous m'avez parlé de l'exceptionnelle maîtrise du combat des elfes de la Lórien, lors de votre dernière visite dans les demeures d'Elrond, » murmura le rôdeur quelques minutes plus tard. « Vous souhaitiez que je vienne parfaire ma technique auprès de vos gardes. »

La Dame se contenta de sourire, lui confirmant qu'il avait vu juste et il regarda le cadeau dans le creux de sa paume. Il s'agissait d'une pierre vert clair, translucide, ronde, d'un bon centimètre de diamètre, montée sur une broche d'argent ouvragé en forme d'aigle aux ailes déployées, dont la pierre était le cœur. Le bout des ailes se rejoignait au dessus de la tête de l'oiseau et une lanière faite de corde elfique était passée entre afin de pouvoir porter le bijou en pendentif.

Il existait deux Pierre-Elfe, qu'on appelait aussi Elessar. La première avait été emmenée en Valinor par Eärendil et la seconde était possédée par Galadriel – enfin, jusqu'à quelques minutes auparavant. Les deux gemmes étaient semblables en tout points, et dotées d'un pouvoir de régénération. Forgées au Premier Âge à Gondolin, la première était bien plus puissante que la seconde.

Il la prit délicatement entre ses doigts et la leva à hauteur de ses yeux. Un rai de lumière traversa la pierre, faisant étinceler la gemme. Il sentit sa magie courir le long de sa main, avant de remonter son bras et se disperser dans son corps. Un violent frisson remonta le long de l'échine du rôdeur.

« Ce n'est pas la vôtre, ma Dame ! » murmura-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

« En effet, » confirma-t-elle en remontant délicatement sa manche droite jusqu'à son épaule pour dévoiler un bracelet - sur lequel avait été attaché la seconde Elessar - qui ceignait sa peau d'albâtre, juste au dessus de son coude.

« La première Pierre-Elfe a été forgée à Gondolin, » reprit-il à voix basse, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux du bijou. « Elle n'a appartenu qu'à d'illustres personnages. Pas au dernier héritier d'une pauvre lignée d'Hommes faibles et corruptibles, » souffla-t-il ensuite, les mâchoires serrées.

« Si vous connaissez cette gemme, alors vous savez que ses porteurs successifs accomplirent leurs destins  _après_  qu'elle leur aie été confiée. Elle n'est pas venue les récompenser de leurs exploits, mais les aider à les mener à bien, » rappela Celeborn.

« Je persiste à croire que je ne suis pas digne de la porter. Elle... » il inspira brièvement mais fortement. « Elle va... elle risque de me donner la longévité d'un elfe... » ajouta-t-il en secouant la tête.

« Et quel mal y a-t-il à cela ? » questionna la Dame en souriant. « Mithrandir est allé la récupérer auprès de Eärendil, à ma demande. Il a dû jouer de son statut de Maïa pour qu'il accepte de la lui céder, » insista la souveraine.

«  _De quoi avez-vous donc si peur, Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn ? Aucune malédiction n'est liée à cette pierre. Aucun massacre ne fut perpétré en son nom. Elle n'influe sur rien, si ce n'est vous aider à garder une santé vigoureuse pour un grand nombre d'années. Vous ne gagnerez que des avantages à la porter,_  » souffla-t-elle dans l'esprit du rôdeur.

Il baissa le regard, ne supportant pas la puissance psychique de la souveraine, et tomba dans les yeux gris clair du Gardien de la Marche. Cette fois, il ne fut plus surpris par la puissance qu'il dégageait et fut capable de soutenir calmement son regard, dans lequel il ne put rien lire. Il était l'incarnation de la neutralité. Le rôdeur détourna de lui-même les yeux pour ne pas lui faire penser qu'il le défiait... et décida de céder.

« Qui serais-je pour refuser pareil présent ? » finit-il par dire en lâchant un léger soupir. « Ma Dame, mon Seigneur, je vous remercie infiniment. Je ferai tout pour faire honneur à la confiance que vous me portez. »

« Je n'en doute pas un instant, Estel, » assura Celeborn avec un léger sourire.

« Haldir, c'est à vous que Gandalf a confié la Pierre-Elfe. Je vous laisse la transmettre à son nouveau porteur, » proposa la Dame.

Le Gardien de la Marche inclina la tête, s'approcha d'Aragorn, lui prit le pendentif des mains et le leva pour qu'il se trouve à hauteur de leurs deux visages. Le rôdeur se fit la remarque qu'il était aussi grand que lui.

« Voici la Pierre-Elfe. Puisse-t-elle vous permettre d'accomplir votre destin et vous protéger, » déclara solennellement le blond avant de passer la cordelette elfique autour de sa tête.

Le rôdeur pencha légèrement la tête en avant pour lui faciliter la tâche. Une fois le pendentif à sa place, l'elfe glissa ses mains entre son cou et ses cheveux pour ressortir ces derniers qui étaient passés sous la cordelette du pendentif.

Puis le blond se recula et les deux inclinèrent la tête d'un même geste.

« Aragorn Elessar, Porteur de la Pierre-Elfe, je vous laisse avec Haldir et mon épouse pour régler les détails de votre séjour parmi nous, » déclara Celeborn avant de se tourner vers le Capitaine en Second. « Rúmil, vous voulez m'accompagner quelques instants ? J'aurais une requête à vous faire. »

« Bien entendu, mon Seigneur, » répondit-t-il immédiatement.

Le rôdeur s'inclina alors qu'ils sortaient en prenant un des escaliers qui conduisait au pied du mallorn sur lequel ils se tenaient.

Le nouvellement nommé  _Elessar_ , voyant que Galadriel s'avançait vers lui, se tourna pour lui faire face.

« Estel, votre talan se situe dans le quartier des gardes et leurs familles. Haldir vous le montrera, il est sur son chemin. De plus, il a accepté d'être votre maître d'arme, je vous laisserai régler avec lui les précisions de votre entraînement. Avez-vous des questions ? » expliqua la Dame.

Le rôdeur se figea une seconde avant de se secouer mentalement.

« Non, ma Dame. Merci beaucoup au Seigneur Celeborn et vous d'avoir pris le temps de m'accueillir personnellement, » répondit-il en s'inclinant.

Elle sourit et s'éloigna par un autre escalier, qui menait vers les cimes, celui-là. Aragorn se tourna vers son dernier interlocuteur.

« Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me présenter à vous, Gardien de la Marche, » déclara-t-il en se plaçant face à lui, à une distance respectable mais pas trop loin.

« Je sais qui vous êtes, héritier d'Isildur, » répondit l'elfe en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. « Ou devrais-je dire Porteur de la Pierre-Elfe ? C'est un immense honneur que vous a fait la Dame. »

« J'en ai conscience, » répondit le rôdeur, légèrement piqué au vif.

« Vous allez devoir travailler pour le mériter, » ajouta le blond.

« C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis ici, » rappela Aragorn, les dents serrées.

Le blond le détailla de haut en bas puis de bas en haut et le rôdeur se rappela soudain que si les elfes de Lórien étaient les meilleurs guerriers de la Terre du Milieu, on disait également que leur ego était proportionnel à leur talent.

« Il va falloir vous trouver des habits adaptés à l'entraînement. Les vôtres ne seront d'aucune utilité lorsque le fil de ma lame courra le long de vos membres, » lâcha-t-il encore.

Aragorn ne put empêcher un rire incrédule de s'échapper de ses lèvres.

« Je ne suis peut-être pas le meilleur bretteur d'Arda, mais je ne suis pas non plus novice, » ricana-t-il légèrement, préparant tout son corps à réagir au cas où l'elfe tenterait quelque chose.

L'instant d'après, il se décala d'un pas à droite alors que la lame du Capitaine fendait l'air. Elle se serait abattue sur son épaule s'il n'avait pas bougé. Dans le même temps, il dégaina sa propre épée. Il la leva pour parer le second coup et bondit en arrière pour éviter le suivant.

L'elfe, qui avait instinctivement prit une posture d'attaque, se remit droit et rengaina sa lame sans un bruit. Le rôdeur rangea la sienne à son tour, le bruit caractéristique du métal sur le cuir durci l'accompagnant. Il refusa de se montrer impressionné –même s'il l'était, clairement – et attendit en silence.

L'elfe se contenta de hocher brièvement la tête.

« Suivez-moi, » ordonna-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Le rôdeur obéit sans dire un mot. Ils descendirent l'escalier courant le long du tronc du mallorn et une fois au sol se dirigèrent vers le sud.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

* * *

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Ils déambulèrent en silence quelques minutes.

« Je suis presque gêné que vous soyez celui qui devra m'entraîner, » finit par marmonner Aragorn, avant de s'arrêter. « Je veux dire par là que vous avez d'autres tâches plus importantes à accomplir, » précisa-t-il avant de reprendre sa marche, l'autre n'ayant même pas ralenti le pas.

« Mes tâches de Gardien de la Marche ne me concernent que lorsque je suis en poste aux frontières, » expliqua le capitaine après quelques instants de silence. « Lorsque je suis dans la cité, elles sont pour la plupart assurées par mon frère, Rúmil. Ce sont le Seigneur et la Dame qui m'attribuent des tâches variées. Je veille au bon fonctionnement de Caras Galadhon, m'occupe des litiges, entre autres. Quant à ce qui concerne votre entraînement, c'est la Dame elle-même qui m'a demandé de m'en occuper, » répondit le Capitaine.

Le dúnedain se contenta de hocher la tête, sachant que la vision parfaite de l'elfe allait capter son geste. Il pensa que le reste du trajet, peu importe sa durée, allait se faire dans le silence, mais l'elfe le brisa.

« Ainsi vous êtes le dernier héritier d'Isildur, » lâcha le guerrier.

« Il paraît, » répondit le rôdeur avec plus d'amertume que ce qu'il avait voulu laisser paraître.

Son interlocuteur lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de s'arrêter.

« Vous pensez que votre ancêtre a été si faible que cela ? » demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés mais sans cet air hautain qui l'avait accompagné jusque là. Il avait l'air... curieux et agacé à la fois.

Le dúnedain pinça les lèvres, en se demandant s'il allait envoyer paître l'elfe. Il se rappela qu'il allait passer des années à le côtoyer, alors mieux valait-il ne pas s'en faire un ennemi dès le départ. Il se résolut à parler.

« S'il avait jeté l'anneau... » soupira-t-il.

« Vous ne savez rien de la puissance de l'Unique, » rétorqua Haldir.

« Pas plus que vous, » répliqua Estel.

Une lueur d'agacement traversa les iris gris. Puis l'elfe plongea son regard dans celui du rôdeur, dans une attitude que toute bienséance dénigrerait. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques minutes, après tout. Cela n'empêcha pas le mortel de subir l'aura de puissance que le Gardien dégageait.

« Vous avez peur de l'anneau, » déclara-t-il sur le ton de celui qui venait de comprendre quelque chose d'important.

« Pourquoi en aurais-je peur ? » réussit-il à répliquer. « Il est perdu. L'Anduin a été dragué sur des kilomètres. Les rives fouillées, mètre par mètre, durant des décennies. »

« Vous ne répondez pas, » constata l'elfe.

Alors le dúnedain serra les dents, tentant de contenir la colère qui montait.

« Je n'ai pas à le faire, » répondit-il aussi calmement que possible.

Haldir pencha de nouveau un peu la tête sur le côté, attendit quelques instants, et finit par acquiescer.

« Votre talan est tout en haut de ce mallorn, » déclara-t-il en désignant l'arbre le plus proche d'eux. « Le mien est au sommet de celui qui est là-bas, » ajouta-t-il en en montrant un second, à une cinquantaine de mètres.

Aragorn hocha la tête.

« Très bien. Je vous remercie, Capitaine, » répondit l'héritier avant de se détourner et de commencer à grimper les marches.

« Vous pensez ne pas la mériter, » entendit-il quelques secondes plus tard.

« Quoi donc ? » interrogea le rôdeur en s'arrêtant et se tournant vers lui, les sourcils froncés par l'incompréhension.

« La confiance de la Dame et du Seigneur Celeborn, » précisa Haldir.

Aragorn grimaça légèrement.

« Pourquoi ? » insista Haldir, prenant son rictus pour ce qu'il était, c'est-à-dire une confirmation. « Ils ne feraient pas une telle chose s'ils pensaient que vous n'en étiez pas capable, ou que vous n'en aviez pas le potentiel, dans tous les cas. »

Aragorn serra les mains autour de la rambarde de l'escalier.

« C'est de confiance en vous dont vous manquez, Elessar, » ajouta l'elfe. « Et vous allez rapidement devoir la trouver. Sinon vous risquez effectivement de faire tomber les plans de la Dame à l'eau. Et ça, personne ne veut le voir arriver, » finit-il sur un ton tranquille, en le regardant de nouveau droit dans les yeux.

Le dúnedain ne détourna pas le regard et ce fut l'elfe qui le salua quelques secondes plus tard avant de se diriger vers son talan.

« Retrouvez-moi ici demain, lorsque le soleil sera tout juste levé, » lui demanda-t-il sans s'arrêter.

Le rôdeur hocha la tête pour lui-même et se décida à gagner sa nouvelle demeure. Il mit quelques minutes à grimper les centaines de marches qui le séparaient de son propre talan. Une fois le sommet de l'arbre atteint, il entra dans ce qui allait être sa maison durant les mois voire les années suivantes.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

L'entrée se trouvait dans un angle de la petite maison construite tout en bois. Il y avait un vestibule, séparé du reste par une cloison, dans lequel il suspendit sa veste à un crochet au mur. Au bout de la petite entrée se trouvait un passage qui donnait sur un petit salon – deux fauteuils et une table basse – et un coin cuisine – une petite table, trois chaises et un évier. Le dúnedain se demanda par quel procédé l'eau pouvait arriver à cette hauteur mais ne s'attarda pas sur la question. Si vraiment cela l'intriguerait, Il pourrait toujours se renseigner plus tard.

Au fond de la partie salle à manger se trouvait deux passages, cachés par des rideaux, l'un donnant sur une salle d'eau et des toilettes, et l'autre sur une chambre. Chaque pièce était équipée d'une ouverture qui donnait sur la forêt. Il avait la chance de se trouver juste sous la cime, alors il passa un moment à regarder par chaque fenêtre, admirant sans restriction la beauté magique et pure de la Lórien. Il finit par ressortir du talan et s'appuya contre la rambarde de l'escalier, qui s'ouvrait en un balcon faisant le tour de son talan. Le regard attiré par le soleil couchant, à l'ouest, il se rendit compte qu'il avait passé près d'une heure avec le Gardien de la Marche.

Il repensa aux dernières paroles d'Haldir. Sa main remonta pour venir effleurer la gemme qui ornait désormais son cou. Il se perdit dans ses pensées, la Pierre-Elfe serrée dans sa paume.

Il reprit pied dans la réalité au bout d'un temps indéterminé. Son regard fut attiré par un mouvement dans le mallorn en face de lui, là où le soleil s'était couché un moment auparavant. Il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de son maître d'arme, qui devait lui aussi avoir observé le coucher de soleil. Leurs regards se croisèrent et l'elfe hocha brièvement la tête avant de rentrer dans son talan.

Aragorn resta encore un moment, profitant du spectacle des arbres, des escaliers et des talans qui s'allumaient progressivement. Une fois encore, il ne savait pas d'où venaient ces lumières. Il savait que ce n'était pas du feu, jamais les elfes des Bois Dorés n'auraient prit le risque de faire brûler la moindre chose au cœur même de leur forêt. Lorsqu'il étouffa un bâillement, il se força à rentrer. La journée n'avait pas été particulièrement difficile physiquement. Le voyage depuis Imladris avait prit quelques jours mais la météo avait été clémente avec lui. Le seul effort avait été ses quelques passes d'arme avec le Gardien de la Marche.

Cependant, psychologiquement, l'après-midi avait été éreintant. Entre le Seigneur Celeborn, la Dame Galadriel et le Capitaine, il avait eu son lot de réflexion et de résilience forcée.

Il se prépara rapidement à manger, et alors qu'il allait passer à la salle d'eau, il entendit frapper.

« Estel ? » l'appela-t-on. « C'est Rúmil. »

Il alla ouvrir, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Je vous en prie, entrez, » déclara le rôdeur en le laissant passer.

L'elfe, qui tenait une pile de vêtements et autres tissus, se dirigea immédiatement vers la chambre et posa son chargement sur le lit.

« Haldir m'a demandé de vous trouver des vêtements d'entraînement à votre taille. Vu nos carrures respectives, les miens devraient vous aller, » expliqua son visiteur.

Effectivement, ils faisaient plus ou moins la même taille et la même largeur d'épaules.

« C'est très aimable à vous, Rúmil, » répondit le rôdeur en posant une main sur son cœur et s'inclinant, comme le voulait la coutume elfique lorsque l'on souhaitait remercier une personne avec sincérité.

« Je vous en prie, Estel. Ce sont là de vieux vêtements. S'ils sont irréparables après un entraînement ou si certains ne vous vont pas, portez-les à une couturière, elles les démonteront et en créeront d'autres, pour d'autres personnes. Ou les jetteront, » précisa-t-il.

« C'est noté, » répondit le rôdeur.

Rúmil s'en alla rapidement après lui avoir souhaité une nuit reposante.

Mais la nuit ne fut pas bonne. Les remarques du Gardien de la Marche tournaient dans son esprit, l'obligeant à se poser les questions qu'il avait jusque là réussi à éviter, même en pensée. Lorsqu'il se leva, il avait à peine dormi.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le premier jour ne fut pas différent des journées passées à Imladris. Il passa la matinée à s'entraîner avec le Gardien de la Marche, le quitta pour se restaurer à la mi-journée, et trouva son chemin jusqu'à la bibliothèque de Caras Galadhon, où il passa une grande partie de son après-midi.

Il prit le temps de calculer qu'à raison de quatre heures de lecture par jour, il devrait passer pas moins de trente six ans pour lire la totalité des ouvrages présents, à quelques mois près.

Haldir vint le rechercher après le repas du soir afin de qu'il assiste à l'entraînement des jeunes elfes qui intégreraient la garde quelques décennies plus tard. Un peu réticent, le dúnedain dut reconnaître que voir les autres travailler, voir Haldir rectifier les positions et ajuster les coups portés fut instructif.

Lorsqu'il s'allongea dans son lit, le soleil était couché depuis longtemps. Il savait qu'il serait difficile de tenir ce rythme. Les elfes n'avaient que peu besoin de sommeil. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas passé une seule seconde à s'ennuyer.

Les jours commencèrent à défiler et le schéma de la première journée fut adapté à l'emploi du temps d'Haldir.

Un jour sur deux, le matin, Aragorn se levait à l'aube, s'entraînait trois heures avec le gardien, puis passait deux heures à se documenter – il avait obtenu le droit de rapporter des ouvrages dans son talan – avant de se restaurer. L'après-midi, il s'entraînait encore deux heures avec le Capitaine, puis effectuait ses tâches quotidiennes – laver le linge, faire l'entretien de son habitation... Il dînait, puis il assistait à l'entraînement des jeunes elfes. Il tombait généralement de fatigue lorsqu'il regagnait sa couche, en milieu de nuit.

Le second jour, il n'avait rien à faire. Alors il récupérait un peu de sommeil, lisait ou lorsqu'il avait le temps, il se promenait dans la cité. Il appréciait particulièrement les forges, et passait des heures à discuter de la fusion du métal ou de l'emmanchement de la lame dans la garde. Et puis il avait commencé à creuser le sujet de la puissance magique transportée par les mots en langue elfique. Le sindarin était porteur de magie, et il avait découvert que lui-même pouvait soigner des blessures légères. Il avait essayé sur ses propres plaies mais cela l'épuisait. Il devait donc régulièrement faire appel aux guérisseuses de la cité des Bois Dorés pour le rafistoler. À force de s'y rendre, il avait décidé d'apprendre leurs procédés de guérisons, parce que cela pourrait s'avérer très utile. Et puis il espérait pouvoir soulager les elfes guérisseur d'un peu de leur travail en faisant sa part, vu le temps qu'il passait à se faire lui-même soigner.

Parce qu'il avait des blessures. Après chaque entraînement.  _Chaque_.  _Entraînement_. Il avait croisé le fer avec d'excellents combattants, par le passé. Des hommes et des elfes, certains qu'il n'avait jamais pu battre. Vraiment. Mais le Gardien de la Marche était au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu voir. Oui, il était arrogant. Mais comment ne pas l'être ? Il ne commettait jamais la moindre erreur au combat. En tant qu'instructeur il avait toujours la réponse à la question qu'on lui posait tant que cela avait trait à son travail ou à la Lórien. Il était fatiguant, en somme, et le rôdeur avait failli l'envoyer promener un nombre incalculable de fois. Et pourtant le gardien n'était pas si arrogant. Il était parfois... son regard se perdait dans le lointain durant quelques secondes. Ses épaules se tendaient. Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de l'esprit que son attitude détachée cachait quelque chose. Une souffrance quelconque. En même temps, qui pouvait se targuer de vivre aussi longtemps, de voir les temps de guerre se succéder aux temps de paix, et ne jamais être marqué par la souffrance ? Personne.

Il n'était pas assez proche de l'elfe pour lui parler de ce genre de choses, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de l'observer, de temps à autre, lorsque le Gardien ne faisait pas attention à lui.

Il le regardait conseiller les jeunes qu'il entraînait avec fermeté mais bienveillance. Il le regardait parler aux chefs de patrouille qui revenaient régulièrement faire leurs rapports. Il le regardait aussi depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre qui donnait à l'ouest, les soirs où il était dans son talan. Lorsque l'elfe rentrait, il passait toujours un moment à regarder la cité, autour de lui, comme s'il voulait s'assurer que tout était en ordre, qu'aucun problème ne risquait de surgir durant la nuit.

Aragorn savait que l'attention qu'il portait au gardien était plus forte que ce que leur lien aurait dû provoquer. La première fois qu'il avait vu Haldir, dans la salle du trône, l'elfe avait remué quelque chose au fond de lui, mais qui tenait plus de l'admiration que du reste. Malgré tout, il avait décidé de ne pas s'attarder dessus. À quoi cela aurait-il servi ?

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Les semaines s'étaient transformées en mois. Il s'était demandé quand son instructeur trouvait le temps de tenir son rôle de Gardien de la Marche. Ce dernier lui avait expliqué qu'il passait quatre ans aux frontières, suivi de quatre ans dans la cité, pendant que le Capitaine en Second occupait le poste. Celui des deux chefs qui n'était pas aux frontières se chargeait de la formation des futurs défenseurs du royaume, accompagnait le Seigneur et la Dame lors de leurs déplacements, en tant que garde personnel, et s'occupait de la gestion des conflits dans la cité.

Aragorn avait été étonné de voir qu'il y avait effectivement des conflits à régler, parfois. Ils étaient bien moins récurrents que dans le monde des hommes, ou celui des nains – pour ce qu'il en savait – mais restaient présents.

Les mois passèrent et cela fit deux ans depuis que Aragorn était arrivé. Haldir l'appelait toujours "Elessar". Le rôdeur ne savait pas s'il gardait ce surnom pour garder une certaine distance avec lui, à moins que ce soit parce que c'était lui qui lui avait remis la gemme. Quoi qu'il en soit, le résultat était similaire. L'elfe gardait la même distance qu'au début de leur collaboration.

Peut-être que de temps à autres, le rôdeur avait du mal à accepter cette distance qu'il subissait sans rien pouvoir y faire. Les elfes pouvaient mettre plus d'une décennie avant de commencer à se rapprocher d'une nouvelle personne. Et il avait l'impression que le Gardien était encore plus méfiant que le commun de ses semblables. Seulement, le rôdeur n'avait pas cessé d'observer son maître d'arme, qui paraissait accablé par la souffrance, lorsqu'il se croyait seul. Ce n'était pas plus important, ou plus récurrent qu'avant. Tous les elfes avaient ces moments de réflexion. Seulement, contrairement au Gardien, ils avaient des personnes sur qui s'appuyer. La seule personne proche d'Haldir était son frère, et par leur travail, ils étaient  _condamnés_  à ne pas se voir et se parler.

Alors Haldir avait ses blessures. Et Aragorn aurait voulu savoir ce que c'était, parce qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas voir un elfe se perdre dans les tourments de son éternité. Malheureusement, s'il n'était pas froid avec lui, son maître d'arme lui paraissait toujours aussi inaccessible qu'à leur première rencontre.

Exceptionnellement, Rúmil était revenu à la cité, pour prévenir le Seigneur Celeborn qu'une patrouille avait tué une troupe d'orcs, qui paraissaient venir de la Moria. Haldir en avait donc profité pour demander à son frère de superviser la séance d'entraînement des recrues afin qu'il évalue leur évolution. Ayant une soirée de libre, il était allé chercher Aragorn et lui imposer une troisième session d'entraînement journalière exceptionnelle.

Le dúnedain leva son épée pour parer la lame elfique qui lui arrivait dessus par la gauche. Puis il sauta sur lui-même pour éviter la jambe qui avait tenté de le balayer. Il poussa sur ses pieds à peine avaient-ils retrouvé le sol, se projetant en avant. Il repoussa la lame dans le même mouvement, alors que Haldir était déséquilibré. L'elfe n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser tomber en arrière mais il attrapa le col de la tunique du rôdeur pour l'entraîner avec lui. Ils roulèrent au sol, Aragorn au-dessus son adversaire.

Haldir, d'un coup de reins, échangea leurs positions mais le dúnedain avait réussi à ramener ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Il déplia violemment ses jambes, les pieds dans l'estomac de son opposant, envoyant l'elfe valser quelques mètres plus loin. Aragorn roula rapidement sur lui-même et se releva, reprenant sa position d'attaque.

Il eut le temps de remarquer que la chevelure d'or du Capitaine, d'habitude impeccable, était un peu emmêlée et une tresse qui normalement retombait à la droite de son visage était passée par-dessus sa tête. Puis il fut attiré par des yeux gris bien plus foncés que d'habitude, obscurcis par la colère... ou la vexation ? Il n'était pas certain.

Le rôdeur savait ce qui allait se passer. L'elfe allait utiliser toute sa puissance – parce qu'il n'utilisait qu'une partie de ses capacités lorsqu'il l'entraînait, il ne fallait pas se leurrer – et il eut beau se préparer, il ne put rien faire.

Il fallut quatre secondes au à son rival. Quatre. Et l'épée du dúnedain avait volé, il était à plat ventre par terre, de l'herbe dans la bouche, un genou enfoncé entre ses reins et la pointe de la lame elfique prête à perforer la peau fine de sa nuque s'il bougeait du moindre centimètre.

Puis la pression s'évanouit. Il roula sur le dos pour se relever avant de se figer. La main du guerrier – qui s'était redressé en une fraction de seconde, fichue souplesse des elfes – était tendue vers lui. Il croisa le regard gris qui était redevenu clair, exprimant autre chose que sa neutralité habituelle. Alors il enroula ses doigts autour du poignet de l'elfe pendant que celui-ci faisait de même autour du sien, avant de se redresser, aidé par le Gardien.

Lorsque le dúnedain fut debout, Haldir ne le lâcha pas immédiatement. Il sembla sonder son regard quelques secondes, avant de hocher la tête et de se reculer d'un pas. Il rangea sa lame pendant qu'Aragorn ramassait la sienne et la replaçait dans son fourreau. Contrairement aux fois – à  _toutes_  les fois – précédentes où l'elfe lui souhaitait une bonne nuit et s'en allait sans un mot de plus, il l'attendit. Le rôdeur le vit du coin de l'œil démêler ses cheveux en passant une main dans ses mèches d'or. La tresse retomba souplement à sa place.

Le dúnedain se rapprocha, le regard interrogateur. Le Gardien ne détourna pas les yeux et cette fois, une amorce de sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Peut-être ne me faites-vous pas perdre mon temps, finalement, » lâcha-t-il avant de se mettre à marcher plus lentement que d'habitude.

Aragorn comprit le message et chemina avec lui en silence.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

* * *

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le rôdeur suivit l'elfe dans le dédale d'escaliers et de ponts reliant les mallorns entre eux jusqu'au cœur de la cité et la salle du trône. Le Seigneur Celeborn les accueillit et Haldir exécuta une parfaite révérence devant son souverain. Le rôdeur l'imita.

« Haldir, Estel, » les salua le seigneur. « Que puis-je pour vous ? »

« J'accepte la requête de la Dame concernant l'héritier, » déclara le Capitaine. « Je l'emmènerai avec moi lors de ma prochaine garde. »

Le souverain esquissa un sourire alors que l'Homme se statufiait.

_Que... ?_

« Je veillerai à en informer Galadriel, » assura-t-il. « J'en déduis que votre élève vous satisfait ? »

« Je devrais réussir à faire de lui un combattant respectable, » fut contraint d'avouer le Capitaine du bout des lèvres, mais son ton était neutre.

Le Seigneur de la Lórien se figea une fraction de seconde avant de se tourner vers le rôdeur – et s'il n'avait pas l'habitude des elfes, Aragorn aurait manqué son léger temps d'arrêt.

« Vous devez être un combattant hors pairs, héritier d'Isildur, » déclara Celeborn. « Je n'ai que rarement entendu mon Capitaine faire pareil compliment. »

Aragorn vit du coin de l'œil son maître d'arme se tendre. Et cela ne lui plut vraiment pas. Pas du tout. Haldir n'avait pas besoin de plus de tourment à porter seul. Il n'allait pas rajouter un malaise dont le rôdeur serait le responsable.

« Sûrement adapte-t-il sa réflexion à ma condition d'homme, Monseigneur, » tempéra-t-il.

Il sut qu'il avait dit les mots justes en voyant Haldir se détendre.

Quant au pourquoi n'avait-il pas voulu que le Capitaine se sente embarrassé... il aurait pu dire qu'il craignait qu'il durcisse son entraînement en représailles les semaines suivantes, qu'il avait assez à porter, ou qu'il allait juste être désagréable avec lui et lui rappeler combien il ne serait jamais à la hauteur des elfes de Lórien, mais la vérité était tout autre. La vérité ne devait pas être dite, ni même pensée. Elle faisait partie de ces vérités qui faisaient plus de mal que de bien lorsqu'elles étaient révélées. Et pour le moment, Aragorn ne se sentait même pas capable de se l'avouer à lui-même.

« Certes, mais il n'empêche que le compliment est là, » rappela le souverain, le sortant de ses pensées dangereuses.

Le rôdeur se contenta d'incliner la tête, n'osant contredire Celeborn une seconde fois.

Les deux elfes échangèrent quelques mots concernant les dernières nouvelles des frontières, puis Haldir et le dúnedain se retirèrent.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Ils cheminèrent de nouveau en silence et se séparèrent lorsque Aragorn prit un escalier pour se rendre à son talan.

« Elessar, » l'interpella tranquillement l'elfe.

Le rôdeur baissa les yeux et vit que l'elfe n'avait pas repris son chemin. Il était planté au pied des escaliers.

« À partir de demain, je vais vous entraîner chaque matin. L'après-midi continuera un jour sur deux, » déclara le guerrier en dardant sur lui un regard grave. « Dans huit mois nous partirons pour la frontière. Il est hors de question que vous me fassiez honte devant mes gardes. Je me réserve le droit de vous laisser ici si j'estime votre niveau insuffisant, » finit-il, à la limite du mépris, alors qu'il paraissait presque agréable au début de sa phrase.

Il se détourna sans attendre de réponse. Aragorn le regarda s'éloigner et s'arrêter de nouveau avant de tourner légèrement la tête dans sa direction.

« Vous avez raison. N'importe lequel de mes gardes vous battrait en quelques minutes. Ma remarque était adaptée à votre statut non-elfe, » lâcha-t-il à mi-voix, de nouveau neutre. « Elle n'en était pas moins vraie pour autant. Je n'aurais pas accepté de vous entraîner si je n'avais pas pensé que vous étiez un excellent combattant. Et je ne vous laisserai pas partir tant que vous serez moins qu'exceptionnel avec une lame à la main. »

Il reprit sa route et cette fois, disparut dans la forêt. Le rôdeur resta planté encore un instant, le temps d'assimiler ce que venait de lui dire le Capitaine, avant de reprendre son chemin vers son logement, un sourire aux lèvres.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Les semaines suivantes furent éreintantes pour le dúnedain. Il avait bien supposé : le Gardien de la Marche n'avait jamais utilisé son plein potentiel face à lui. Et Agarorn supposait qu'il en était toujours loin. Mais malgré ses muscles lui faisant mal et ses égratignures le brûlant lorsqu'il prenait son bain, il était content. Parce que désormais, l'elfe échangeait avec lui autre chose que des salutations ou des conseils sur le maniement de son épée. Ce n'était pas grand-chose. La plupart du temps, ils partaient marcher dans la forêt après le repas du soir, le jour de la semaine où les jeunes n'avaient pas entraînement. Il lui expliquait comment se passait la vie à la frontière, puisque Aragorn allait y passer quatre années.

Le rôdeur découvrit un peu de passion dans l'être si mesuré qu'il côtoyait chaque jour. Voir le Gardien de la Marche le regard brillant en parlant des Bois Dorés, et l'admiration et la loyauté qu'il vouait à Galadriel et Celeborn, lui donnait toujours envie de sourire.

Aragorn ne savait pas s'il s'était fait au caractère hautain de l'elfe, ou si c'était le guerrier qui s'était un peu assoupli en sa présence, mais il trouvait Haldir abordable, presque agréable, parfois, lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Dès qu'il y avait du monde autour, en revanche, il le traitait comme un des jeunes qu'il entraînait et Aragorn redevenait une charge qu'on lui avait obligé à assumer.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Un soir, au lieu d'aller marcher au hasard, Haldir l'invita à le suivre. Il l'emmena jusqu'aux forges, vides à cette heure. L'elfe lui désigna un tabouret sur lequel il prit place.

Il se saisit d'une lame métallique grossièrement façonnée. Elle était longue d'un mètre environ, de cinq centimètres de large et d'une épaisseur de moins d'un centimètre. Puis il sortit de sa cape deux branches d'arbres. l'une était relativement claire, presque caramel et l'autre si foncée qu'elle en paraissait noire.

Il déposa les deux branches sur un établi, reprit la lame qu'il avait abandonnée le temps de sortir les rameaux, et la plaça sur une enclume. Puis il alluma le feu du petit four.

« J'ai entendu dire que vous passiez du temps dans les forges, » déclara-t-il en se tournant vers le rôdeur.

« C'est le cas, » confirma Aragorn avec un léger sourire.

« Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je propose que nous continuions nos discussions ici, les prochaines semaines. J'ai une lame à forger. Je voudrais que vous en voyiez toutes les étapes. D'ici deux mois, elle sera finie, » expliqua l'elfe. « Bien entendu, vous êtes libre de décliner. Ce n'est qu'une proposition. »

Le sourire du dúnedain s'accentua.

« Et manquer la chance de voir le talent des elfes à l'œuvre ? Certainement pas. Je suis honoré que vous me laissiez voir cela. Vous êtes plutôt discret dans votre savoir faire, » répondit Aragorn, qui n'avait jamais pu voir certaines étapes de fabrication, se faisant élégamment éconduire lorsqu'il arrivait.

« Il est temps que vous connaissiez certaines choses, et la manière dont les lames elfiques sont forgées est importante, » déclara le guerrier avant d'enfiler une sorte de long gant en cuir et de saisir la lame avec une pince au long manche. « La température de la flamme doit être élevée, » reprit-il avant que le dúnedain ait pu répondre, en enfilant un bout du métal dans le four. « Si elle est trop froide, alors la lame n'aura pas été assez assouplie, vous allez mal la travailler et elle risque de casser lors d'un combat. »

Il s'arrêta et jeta un œil au rôdeur, qui hocha la tête pour dire qu'il avait compris.

« À l'inverse, si la flamme est trop chaude, alors vous allez faire buller le métal et il sera impossible de polir correctement la lame à la fin du travail, » continua-t-il. « Et une lame... »

Durant près de d'une heure et demie, il expliqua patiemment au rôdeur – pendu à ses lèvres – chaque geste qu'il effectuait et pourquoi.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Lorsqu'ils ressortirent, ils étaient luisants de sueur, dûe à la chaleur du feu. Comme il le faisait avec les elfes qu'il observait forger, il accompagna le Capitaine aux bains publiques.

Une fois dans l'eau naturellement chaude, ils profitèrent de quelques instants de silence, avant qu'Aragorn se permette de parler.

« Je vous remercie de prendre du temps pour moi et de partager votre savoir, Capitaine, » déclara le rôdeur.

« J'ai rarement vu un mortel s'intéresser à notre savoir comme vous le faites, Elessar. Mais vous avez été élevé à Imladris. Et comme tout dúnedain, vous vivez plus longtemps que les hommes. Peut-être cela vous aide-t-il à comprendre un peu mieux la manière dont nous, immortels, vivons notre quotidien, » lâcha-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« C'est possible. Je n'en sais trop rien, pour être honnête, » répondit-il, un peu désarçonné par le flot soudain de mots de l'elfe.

« À ce propos, la Pierre-Elfe vous confère une longévité difficilement mesurable, » reprit l'elfe, les sourcils légèrement froncés. « Elle a permis à certains Hommes de vivre plus de six cent ans alors qu'ils étaient destinés à demeurer sur Arda moins d'un siècle. Elle a permis à des elfes de guérir de blessures mortelles. Mais aucun dúnedain ne l'a porté. Avez-vous senti une différence depuis que vous l'avez ? » demanda-t-il.

Aragorn prit le temps de réfléchir.

« En effet, » répondit-il un instant plus tard. « J'ai rapidement remarqué que les blessures dues à l'entraînement guérissaient plus vite. Et maintenant que j'y réfléchis, je me rends compte que j'ai gagné en endurance. Je n'aurais jamais été capable de supporter des entraînements aussi intensifs que les vôtres, auparavant. »

Ce fut au tour de l'elfe de rester silencieux quelques instants.

« Je dois admettre avoir été étonné par vos capacités de récupération. Les dúnedains que j'ai côtoyé autrefois ne les possédaient pas, » confia le guerrier.

« Vous avez côtoyé des gens de mon peuple ? » s'étonna le rôdeur.

« Il y a quelques siècles, en effet. De cette époque, j'ai appris que les temps de paix n'aidaient pas les hommes et les nains à se rappeler de leurs qualités, » déclara son interlocuteur de manière sibylline.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » questionna Aragorn.

L'elfe ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer et pour la première fois le rôdeur remarqua une lueur qui ressemblait à de l'amusement passer dans le regard gris. Elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, mais il fut certain de l'avoir vue.

« Que pensez-vous que je veuille dire ? » demanda-t-il.

Le rôdeur prit son temps pour répondre. Il sentait que c'était un test. Il ne savait pas lequel, mais le regard du Gardien avait cette étincelle dans le regard, la même que quand il allait essayer une nouvelle feinte à l'entraînement et qu'il voulait voir si l'homme allait tomber dedans.

« Je pense que si la guerre devait avoir une seule répercussion positive, c'est qu'elle rapproche les individus, » commença-t-il lentement. « En temps de paix, nous faisons de moins en moins attention à ce qu'il se passe autour de nous et l'égoïsme nous saisit, année après année, génération après génération. Nous commençons à lutter pour avoir plus de pouvoir, plus de reconnaissance, et ainsi recommencent d'autres guerres, parce que nous n'apprenons pas de nos erreurs, » finit-il en soupirant, avant de lancer un regard interrogateur à l'elfe.

« La tournure de phrase est un peu trop dramatique à mon goût, mais l'idée est là, en effet, » déclara-t-il avec un demi sourire.

« J'ajouterais que les elfes ont tendance à tomber dans le même piège. De ce que j'ai pu entendre, je ne suis pas convaincu que le roi Thranduil se soit soucié de quoi que ce soit ces derniers siècles, » se permit d'ajouter le rôdeur en sentant son maître d'arme dans de bonnes dispositions.

« À moins que vous vouliez me voir m'énerver, je vous déconseille de parler du souverain de Mirkwood devant moi, » siffla pourtant Haldir, ses iris passant au gris orage en un battement de cil.

« Je vous prie de me pardonner, je ne voulais pas vous blesser, » répondit immédiatement Aragorn.

« Oh ce n'est pas le cas, » rétorqua l'elfe. « Je ne sais simplement plus user de la réserve dont je suis sensé faire preuve lorsqu'il est question de ce... souverain qui répand la honte sur tous les elfes de par son attitude. Et je vous demanderai de ne plus comparer le Seigneur et la Dame de la Lórien à ce... » ordonna-t-il entre ses dents en se retenant de dire le dernier mot.

Aragorn n'ajouta rien, se contentant de hocher la tête, plutôt intrigué par l'elfe qui montrait ce soir-là une facette de lui qu'il ne connaissait pas encore.

Petit à petit, laissant ses pensées le mener là où elles en avaient envie, il se retrouva à réfléchir sur sa longévité accrue par la Pierre-Elfe.

« Ne tardez pas trop à vous coucher, Elessar, » l'interpella une voix, un moment plus tard, le faisant sursauter et lever la tête vers son interlocuteur qui était sortit de l'eau et s'était séché. « Je ne voulais pas vous surprendre, » ajouta l'elfe d'une voix neutre, mais une lueur gênée au fond des yeux.

« Ne vous en faites pas, Capitaine, » répondit Aragorn avec un sourire, en s'extirpant à son tour du bassin. « C'est justement le signe qu'il est plus que temps que je regagne mon talan. »

Le guerrier hocha la tête.

« Alors je vous souhaite bonne nuit. »

« Merci Capitaine. A vous également. »

Aragorn regarda l'elfe s'en aller avant de se sécher et de rejoindre son lit.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

De nouveau, les jours s'enchaînèrent et se transformèrent en semaines. Il put assister à toutes les étapes de la création d'une lame, comme prévu. Le Gardien passa des heures à expliquer chaque geste, voire certaines significations. Un jour, il lui montra les branches qu'il avait apportées la première fois.

« Les deux proviennent de nos mallorns, » expliqua l'elfe. « La plus claire vient d'un jeune arbre vigoureux, en pleine croissance et débordant de magie. L'autre d'un des plus anciens de la forêt. Cet arbre-là n'a presque plus de magie. Ainsi, lorsque nous lui prenons une branche, elle n'arrive pas à garder sa teinte dorée et fonce lentement, mois après mois. »

« Parce que le mallorn est obligé de garder sa magie pour lui ? »

« Tout à fait, » confirma son instructeur.

« Je suppose que chacune a des qualités différentes ? »

Cette fois, son interlocuteur se contenta de sourire et le dúnedain comprit qu'il devait se taire. Il avait découvert au fil du temps que le Gardien n'aimait pas être interrompu. Lorsque le rôdeur posait trop de question ou faisait trop de remarques qui, la plupart du temps, tombaient juste, il lui demandait s'il devait continuer la leçon puisqu'il semblait tout savoir.

« Les lames dont la garde est fabriquée en bois clair sont plus souples. Cela ne se sent pas forcément au premier abord, mais les jeunes recrues combattent plus longtemps avec, sans avoir à se crisper dessus pour ne pas qu'elle leur échappe quand la fatigue les prend. En revanche, elles transmettent moins de force à la lame et portent des coups moins puissants, » expliqua l'elfe en lui lançant la branche couleur caramel qu'il rattrapa au vol.

Si Aragorn sentit la douceur du bois, et la magie qui pulsait doucement en son centre, il ne fut pas capable d'en saisir la malléabilité. Mais si Haldir disait que même un elfe pouvait mettre du temps à la trouver, ce n'était pas lui qui allait y parvenir en quelques secondes. Il se leva et rendit la branche à l'elfe.

« Le vieux bois est plus dur, et réservé aux combattants aguerris, » reprit ce dernier. « Il faut plusieurs années pour se faire à la garde, parce que le bois ne bougera pas d'un cheveu. C'est la main qui se façonne à elle. Mais une fois que le combattant et l'arme se sont trouvés, ils forment un duo mortel. »

Le rôdeur hocha la tête. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à l'arme du Gardien. Il supposait que sa garde était sombre, mais il devait vérifier. En effet, le bois paraissait encore plus noir que la branche posée sur la table.

« Vous en doutiez ? » ricana Haldir en captant le regard du rôdeur.

« Celle du Seigneur Celeborn est en bois clair, » répondit-il seulement, refusant de se laisser moquer ainsi.

L'elfe darda sur lui un regard agacé, mais les coins de ses lèvres étaient relevés.

« Le bois de la garde de la lame du Seigneur a été faite à partir d'un arbre des Terres Immortelles, » lâcha-t-il d'un ton supérieur. « C'est peut-être la lame la plus puissante de la Terre du Milieu. »

« C'est noté, » répondit seulement le dúnedain.

L'elfe continua ses explications.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

La partie qui l'intéressa le plus, et de loin, lors de ces soirées passées à la forge, fut l'enchantement de la lame. Et il était possible d'appliquer un grand nombre de charmes sur une lame elfique. Pour qu'elle ne s'émousse pas. Pour qu'elle soit plus résistante. Pour qu'elle ne puisse pas être soumise à des enchantements noirs... et puis l'elfe avait gravé des runes en noldorin, la toute première langue des elfes, qui avait été façonnée au fil des millénaires pour donner le sindarin. La vieille langue portait bien plus de magie dans ses mots que le sindarin, et elle était encore utilisée pour l'enchantement des lames.

Le Gardien de la Marche n'avait pas voulu lui dire la signification de ces runes, mais lui avait assuré qu'il les lui expliquerait dans un temps pas si lointain. Le rôdeur n'avait pas insisté mais savait pertinemment que cela voulait dire au mieux des années, au pire des décennies.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

* * *

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Les mois recommencèrent à passer. La lame fut finie sans qu'Aragorn apprenne la signification des runes, ni ce que le Gardien allait faire de l'épée, puisqu'il en possédait déjà une.

Finalement, la dernière semaine avant de partir pour la frontière arriva.

Caras Galadhon toute entière se préparait pour accueillir les gardes qui venaient de passer quatre ans loin de leur famille, et faisait ses adieux à ceux qui allaient les remplacer.

Rúmil revint la veille de leur départ. Il passa une bonne partie de la journée dans une pièce proche de la salle du trône à faire un rapport détaillé de sa garde à Haldir et au seigneur Celeborn. Malheureusement, cela prit du temps, car un nombre élevé d'incident était à relater.

Aragorn, de son côté, prépara un paquetage et remit son talan dans l'état dans lequel il l'avait trouvé en arrivant, laissant son baluchon à l'intérieur, au pied du mur, à côté de la porte. Puis il décida d'aller se promener un peu dans la forêt, profitant de la cité des Bois Dorés, qu'il savait qu'il ne reverrait pas de sitôt. Il en profita pour passer par la bibliothèque afin de rendre les derniers livres qu'il avait empruntés quelques semaines auparavant.

Il se sentait nerveux. Il n'aurait pas dû l'être, mais il n'arrivait pas à se raisonner. Tout allait changer. Il n'était pas contre les évolutions, mais il aimait les maîtriser un minimum. Son arrivée en Lórien, c'était lui qui l'avait voulue. La situation présente était totalement différente. Il la "subissait".

Lui, qui était plutôt solitaire, s'était accommodé de la présence d'Haldir, mais il allait se retrouver en présence de quatre douzaines d'autres elfes qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrés.

Il ne savait pas non plus s'il serait soumis à l'autorité d'un chef de patrouille ou si Haldir le garderait sous son commandement direct. Il n'avait aucune connaissance non plus de ce qu'il aurait à faire une fois en place.

Et puis il ne doutait pas qu'il allait devoir continuer à s'entraîner. Devant les autres. Il voyait comment Haldir se comportait avec lui lorsque d'autres elfes étaient présents. L'attitude hautaine qu'il avait lentement abandonnée ressortait toujours. Et maintenant que le guerrier immortel l'avait habitué à le traiter avec plus de respect, il allait devoir encaisser les railleries sur sa faible condition de mortel.

Personne ne savait que le rôdeur était le détenteur de la Pierre-Elfe et il se demanda soudain comment allait l'appeler le Gardien, lui qui l'interpellait systématiquement d'un "Elessar". Le rôdeur secoua la tête pour tenter de chasser ses pensées au loin, mais d'autres, plus sombres, prirent leur place.

Il savait que le seigneur Elrond échangeait régulièrement des renseignements avec la Dame. Haldir était mis au courant de la plupart et lâchait au rôdeur quelques informations du bout des lèvres, parce qu'il savait que le dúnedain aurait probablement un rôle à jouer dans les décennies à venir.

Et les comptes rendus n'étaient pas de bon augure. Imladris étant le principal passage entre l'Ouest et l'Est, la plupart des voyageurs s'y arrêtait quelques jours. Tous ou presque donnaient d'alarmantes nouvelles. Des gobelins avaient été vus se déplaçant dans les Monts Brumeux, la nuit. Des orcs semblaient descendre du nord mais personne ne savait d'où ils venaient précisément. Des noms de lieux étaient murmurés. Gundabad. Angmar. Entre autres. D'autres noms étaient tus. Des noms dont la simple pensée provoquait des cauchemars pour des années.

Personne ne voulait le dire trop haut. Personne ne voulait y croire. Mais le mal revenait, insidieusement.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

C'est ainsi, perdu dans de bien sombres pensées, déambulant lentement sans regarder où il allait, qu'il failli percuter quelqu'un.

« Je vous prie de m'ex... » commença-t-il avant de se stopper en comprenant qu'il s'agissait de son maître d'arme.

« Vous ne devriez pas ressasser ainsi le peu d'informations dont nous disposons, Elessar. Ce n'est pas en y pensant sans cesse que vous empêcherez les choses d'arriver, » lâcha son interlocuteur de son habituelle voix dépourvue d'émotion.

Le rôdeur écarquilla légèrement les yeux, étonné une fois de plus que l'elfe sache suivre si précisément le cours de ses pensées. Ce n'était pas la première fois et d'habitude il savait conserver une attitude neutre, mais cette fois il avait été pris par surprise.

« Ne vous étonnez pas tant, » ajouta l'elfe. « Vous êtes un homme, malgré votre lignée bénie d'une longue vie. Et les Hommes sont facilement lisibles pour les elfes. »

Le dúnedain serra les dents.

« Ne le prenez pas ainsi, Elessar, » ajouta-t-il sur le même ton. « Ce n'est pas une critique à votre encontre. C'est un constat. Pas un jugement. »

Le dúnedain décida de ne pas relever et haussa les épaules.

« Vous me cherchiez ? » demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

« En effet. Mon frère va reprendre possession de son talan d'ici deux heures je pense, » annonça l'elfe.

Aragorn fronça les sourcils. Qu'avait-il à faire de cette nouvelle ?

« Je suppose que vous aurez le temps de le rendre dans l'état dans lequel vous l'avez trouvé. »

L'homme réalisa.

« Attendez... le talan que j'ai occupé n'était pas destiné aux invités ? » s'étrangla-t-il presque.

« Non. Ceux-ci sont en périphérie de la cité, plus au nord. Il a estimé qu'étant absent de la cité, vous pouviez l'occuper. Ainsi, vous étiez plus proche du terrain d'entraînement, » expliqua le Gardien.

Le rôdeur encaissa l'information puis hocha la tête.

« Je vous laisse. Retrouvez-moi au à l'endroit habituel à la tombée de la nuit, avec un cheval. Nous partons plus tôt que les autres, je commence ma garde par une vérification de chaque poste frontière. Passez par l'écurie et cherchez l'animal qui aura le plus envie de se dégourdir les jambes. Expliquez-lui bien qu'il sera parti de longs mois, » ordonna le Gardien.

« Je le ferai. Et le talan est déjà remis en état, » ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de satisfaction personnelle.

« Je n'en doutais pas, » répondit l'elfe.

« Je vais chercher mon paquetage dans ce cas, » répondit le rôdeur avant de se détourner et de se diriger vers son... l'habitation de Rúmil.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Il jeta un œil au ciel. Le soleil éclairait encore la cime des arbres, mais le crépuscule arriverait vite. Pas plus d'une heure. Il n'avait pas à se presser mais n'avait pas l'intention de traîner non plus. Et il voulait prendre le temps de remercier Rúmil, s'il avait l'occasion de le croiser. Arrivé en haut des marches, il sut que le propriétaire des lieux était arrivé. Il frappa à la porte de l'endroit où il avait vécu ces dernières années, le geste incongru lui arrachant un sourire.

« Entrez, » lui répondit-on.

Il s'avança et s'arrêta dans l'entrée de la salle à manger.

« Ah, bonjour Estel. Avez-vous besoin du talan ? Je peux revenir un peu plus tard si cela vous arrange, » proposa l'elfe.

« Absolument pas, je viens seulement chercher mon paquetage et vous remercier de m'avoir laissé loger chez vous durant tout ce temps, » répondit le rôdeur.

« Je vous en prie. Il allait rester vide. Autant qu'il serve. Et puis, de cette manière, je n'aurai pas à faire le ménage de l'avoir laissé à l'abandon durant quatre ans, » finit-il dans un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

Aragorn n'avait que peu croisé le capitaine en second, mais il avait toujours été plutôt en retrait et son regard portait une trace constante de mélancolie.

« Votre frère m'a prévenu il y a quelques minutes seulement que ce talan vous appartenait, » ne put-il s'empêcher de préciser.

Le Capitaine en second laissa échapper un rire.

« Oui, ça ressemble bien à Haldir. Depuis qu'Orophin n'est plus là, il n'y a personne pour lui rappeler les choses n'ayant pas trait à son travail. »

Le rôdeur hocha la tête sans répondre. Rúmil leva la tête avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils.

« Il n'a pas parlé d'Orophin non plus, je suppose, » ajouta-t-il à mi voix, et le rôdeur confirma d'un autre mouvement de tête, horizontal celui-là.

L'elfe s'installa dans un des fauteuils et lui fit signe de s'asseoir dans l'autre.

« Nous étions trois frères. Haldir est l'aîné, Orophin le cadet et moi le benjamin, » commença-t-il d'une voix très douce. « Contrairement à Haldir et moi, il n'aima jamais le combat, et choisit de devenir guérisseur, pour  _nous rafistoler quand nous revenions de faire les téméraires_ , comme il disait. Il prit épouse et quelques siècles plus tard, elle tomba enceinte. »

L'elfe s'arrêta quelques secondes alors que le rôdeur vit clairement apparaître de la douleur dans les yeux bleus.

« Mais elle n'arriva pas à mettre le bébé au monde, » reprit-il, la voix légèrement rauque. « Elle mourut en couche, ainsi que le bébé. Orophin fut inconsolable, d'autant qu'il se tint pour responsable de leur décès. Il était présent ce jour-là mais ne put rien faire pour les sauver. En vérité, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Cela arrive parfois. C'est terrible, mais personne n'est à blâmer. L'injustice n'en paraît que plus grande. »

Il secoua lentement la tête et soupira.

« Haldir, moi-même... Dame Galadriel également... nous essayâmes de le soutenir, de le pousser à aller de l'avant, mais... » soupira-t-il sans finir sa phrase.

Le dúnedain n'en eut pas besoin.

« Il s'est laissé mourir, » finit-il dans un murmure et Rúmil confirma d'un hochement de tête.

Ils restèrent quelques instants en silence.

« Je vais vous laisser vous préparer. Où allez-vous passer la nuit ? » s'enquit-il.

« À cheval, apparemment, » répondit le brun.

Le garde tourna brusquement son regard vers lui.

« Vous accompagnez Haldir pour sa revue de troupes ? » demanda-t-il, l'air stupéfait.

Aragorn était perturbé. Il n'était pas habitué à voir autant d'émotions sur un visage elfique. Il se rappela vaguement qu'il ne côtoyait presque exclusivement que le Gardien, la Dame et le Seigneur, et qu'il ne connaissait pas assez les autres elfes – aux bains, à la bibliothèque, aux forges – pour qu'il se permette de telles familiarités. Pourquoi Rúmil le faisait-il alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas non plus était plutôt la question.

« En effet, il m'a demandé de l'accompagner, » répondit le rôdeur avec une certaine hésitation.

« Et il vous a dit de prendre un cheval avec vous ? »

« Oui. Pour ne pas le retarder, je suppose. Les Elfes courent bien plus vite que les Hommes. »

Son interlocuteur laissa échapper un rire incrédule. « Ou pour ne pas vous fatiguer. »

Aragorn se crispa un peu plus. Il n'était pas à l'aise. Il avait l'impression que les réponses de l'elfe n'avaient pas de sens.

« Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre, » lâcha le dúnedain.

L'elfe le regarda de longues secondes.

« Je pensais que mon frère se lasserait de vous rapidement. Oh, il serait allé au bout de votre formation, mais sans une once de bonne volonté. Je crois que je me suis trompé, » expliqua-t-il sans réellement se montrer plus compréhensible pour Aragorn. « Maintenant, allez. Vous avez beau être la première personne à laquelle il semble s'attacher depuis la perte d'Orophin, il ne sera pas content de vous voir arriver en retard, » finit-il en se levant, son regard de nouveau assombri à la pensée de son autre frère.

Le rôdeur ne chercha pas à répondre qu'il n'avait certainement aucune importance pour le Gardien de la Marche et se releva à son tour.

« Je vous remercie de m'avoir jugé digne de me parler de cela. Je suis désolé d'avoir fait remonter de douloureux souvenirs, » déclara-t-il tout de même.

« Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. J'ai des recrues à entraîner. Ils me changeront les idées. Que votre garde soit sereine et vos combats couronnés de succès, » déclara Rúmil avec un léger sourire.

Ils se saluèrent d'un hochement de tête, puis Aragorn se saisit de son paquetage et sortit du talan.

Il comprenait désormais le regard mélancolique que Rúmil semblait afficher sans arrêt. Il avait perdu un de ses frères, sa belle sœur et un neveu ou une nièce. Jamais il ne s'en remettrait totalement, supposa-t-il. Les elfes vivaient très difficilement le deuil. Il se demanda comment Haldir l'avait vécu – le vivait toujours – avant de hausser les épaules. Ce n'était pas son affaire, de toute manière.

À l'écurie, il prit le temps de caresser chaque bête – il y en avait une vingtaine, qui servaient lors des déplacements officiels des Seigneurs, pour leur garde et eux-mêmes – et choisit un magnifique étalon gris pommelé, qui avait l'air d'être celui qui avait le plus envie de se dégourdir les jambes. Il le regarda un moment, l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu le tiraillant. Mais il n'arriva pas à se rappeler où il avait pu le rencontrer. Il insista un peu sur le fait qu'ils allaient être partis très longtemps et il eut l'impression que l'animal lui rit au nez.

Il le sella rapidement, lui passa une bride et sortit en laissant les rênes sur l'encolure de l'animal, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait le suivre sans qu'il ait besoin de le guider.

Il repensa aux paroles de Rúmil concernant le Gardien de la Marche. Peut-être que Haldir lui permettait plus de choses qu'aux autres mais seulement parce qu'il était un Homme. Rien de plus. Il pouvait l'entraîner autant qu'il le voulait, il ne pourrait jamais compenser les faiblesses de sa condition non-elfe.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Lorsqu'il arriva au terrain d'entraînement, le Gardien de la Marche n'y était pas encore et il en fut soulagé. Il patienta trois ou quatre minutes avant de le voir apparaître.

Aragorn eut l'impression de se retrouver transporté des années auparavant, lors de son arrivée dans les Bois Dorés. Haldir était apparu, avec son armure et sa cape rouge, et avait empli l'espace de sa présence, sans un mot, juste en se tenant là, malgré la présence de la Dame et du Seigneur. Il n'était pas porteur de magie, n'avait pas la prestance de Galadriel et Celeborn. Mais il avait ce charisme qui attirait les regards. Lorsqu'il vous accordait son attention, il vous regardait droit dans les yeux et ce jusqu'à la fin de la conversation. La plupart du temps, c'était vous qui détourniez le regard, ne supportant pas les millénaires d'existence portés par les iris gris qui vous transperçait.

Malgré les années passées à le côtoyer, Aragorn se trouva presque tétanisé par l'aura écrasante qui émanait du Gardien de la Marche. Il se ressaisit rapidement et attendit que l'elfe se rapproche. Ce dernier fronça légèrement les sourcils en posant une main sur l'encolure du cheval.

« Souhaites-tu vraiment nous accompagner ? » demanda-t-il à la bête, qui secoua vigoureusement la tête en frappant le sol de son antérieur droit. « Très bien. »

Le guerrier se tourna vers son compagnon de route et lui indiqua d'un geste de grimper sur sa monture. Le rôdeur s'exécuta et l'elfe attendit quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête.

« Vous avez de la chance. Asfaloth ne se laisse pas facilement monter, » déclara-t-il en resserrant sa ceinture et réajustant sa cape.

Le dúnedain écarquilla les yeux, puis réalisa ce que voulait dire la présence de l'animal à Caras Galadhon et l'inquiétude le saisit.

« Mais... pourquoi Asfaloth est-il en Lórien ? Où est Glorfindel ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

L'elfe releva la tête vers lui avec un regard étrange.

« Vous connaissez Glorfindel ? » s'enquit-il.

« Il est passé plusieurs fois par Imladris ces dernières décennies, » expliqua Aragorn. « La dernière fois, il a parlé d'essayer de retrouver les ents. C'était il y a huit ou neuf ans, je crois. Le Seigneur Elrond n'a pas eu de nouvelles de lui, depuis. »

« Je vois, » déclara son interlocuteur en hochant la tête. « Effectivement, Glorfindel s'est rendu à Fangorn mais Asfaloth n'a pas voulu rentrer dans la forêt, » expliqua-t-il. « Alors Glorfindel l'a renvoyé ici. Nous non plus n'avons pas de nouvelles. »

Aragorn ne dit rien mais il vit le regard de l'elfe s'assombrir, avant que celui-ci pose sa main sur le chanfrein de l'étalon. Il hocha la tête avant de se mettre à courir. Le cheval le suivit sans que le rôdeur n'ait à lui donner le moindre ordre.

Asfaloth. L'un des chevaux les plus rapides de la Terre du Milieu. Il lui semblait bien qu'il le connaissait. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il se coucha sur l'encolure pour ralentir la bête le moins possibles, trouva son équilibre pour ne pas le gêner et glissa une main entre les crins soyeux. Il murmura un remerciement en sindarin et la bête s'ébroua avant d'accélérer un peu l'allure.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Aragorn ne savait pas trop à quoi il s'attendait, mais clairement, quoi que ce soit, il avait eu tort. La vie à la frontière ressemblait diablement à la vie de rôdeur qu'il avait déjà expérimentée, exception faite de ne pas avoir à démonter le campement toutes les semaines pour changer de lieu.

Les elfes étaient douze par patrouille, plus le chef. Ils opéraient en trinômes, se répartissant en différents postes à l'orée de la forêt afin de couvrir l'intégralité de la frontière. Avec leur vue perçante, les points de surveillance se situaient tous les sept à huit kilomètres, selon l'agencement du terrain.

Les chefs de patrouille passaient chaque jour à chaque point d'observation. Chaque semaine, le Gardien de la Marche, ou Rúmil, passait à chaque poste frontière – il y en avait quatre, à chaque point cardinal – afin que le responsable lui fasse un rapport de la semaine écoulée.

Chaque poste d'observation portait un nom unique. Quatre points par poste, quatre postes, ils les avaient nommés de manière simple telle que Nord*2 ou Sud*3, afin de les différencier.

La plupart du temps, rien ne se passait, concrètement. Aragorn suivait le Capitaine dans ses déplacement et avait parfois l'impression d'être un animal de compagnie vu comme l'elfe ne lui portait aucune attention lorsque d'autres étaient présents.

Le gardien avait moins de temps à consacrer au rôdeur, mais son entraînement n'en était pas moins épuisant pour autant. Asfaloth était toujours avec eux, mais Haldir n'acceptait qu'il le monte seulement quand ils passaient d'un poste frontière à l'autre. Cela voulait dire qu'il passait des heures, chaque jour, à courir et grimper dans les mallorns, qui ne possédaient pas d'escaliers comme ceux de la ville, eux.

Les muscles de ses jambes l'avaient brûlé, les premières semaines. Sept mois plus tard, il commençait à croire qu'il avait fini par prendre le rythme.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

C'était une fin d'après-midi lorsqu'un cor résonna trois fois, quelque part derrière eux, alors qu'ils venaient de repartir du poste frontière nord.

« Asfaloth, demi-tour ! » s'exclama le rôdeur alors que Haldir était déjà parti en sens inverse.

Il ne vit pas le regard d'Haldir, mais toute sa posture s'était tendue. Aragorn failli se faire désarçonner par le changement de direction de sa monture alors que Haldir se mettait à courir plus vite que l'homme l'aie jamais vu faire. Il fit une rapide excuse à sa monture pour avoir dû s'agripper violemment à sa crinière alors que le cor se faisait entendre une seconde fois.

Quatre minutes plus tard, ils étaient de retour au poste de garde Nord*1.

« Rapport ! » s'exclama le Gardien.

« Des orcs approchent, Capitaine. Un groupe d'une vingtaine, mais un second groupe, un peu plus important, arrive à leur suite, » expliqua le chef de patrouille.

« Ont-il entendu le cor ? »

« Ils n'en donnent pas l'impression, » répondit-il.

Le Gardien hocha sèchement la tête et se tourna vers un des patrouilleurs.

« Très bien. Va chercher deux gardes Nord*4, ne laisse qu'un garde et le chef de patrouille en poste, » ordonna-t-il.

L'elfe disparut instantanément tant il partit rapidement, grimpant dans le mallorn le plus proche. Puis Haldir se tourna vers Aragorn.

« Faites de même avec Nord*2 et Nord*3, » ordonna-t-il. « Pendant ce temps, nous occuperons ces créatures de Morgoth. »

« Je ne vous laisserai pas vous battre seul ! » s'exclama Aragorn, la main sur la garde de son épée.

« Vous vous battrez lorsque je l'aurai décidé ! » siffla le guerrier, le regard glacial. « Allez me chercher mes hommes ! »

« Je ne fuirai pas ! » ragea le dúnedain.

Le regard du Capitaine s'adoucit – très – légèrement.

« Je le sais parfaitement. Mais j'ai besoin de renforts. Je pourrais envoyer un des elfes ce de poste et vous garder ici, mais vous seriez moins efficace que lui, et surtout, il irait moins vite qu'Asfaloth. Alors allez ! »

« Pourquoi ne les appelez-vous pas au cor ? » insista le rôdeur.

« Mais parce que ça va alerter les orcs et nous perdrons l'effet de surprise ! » s'écria l'elfe à voix basse. « Allez-vous arrêter de discuter mes ordres ?! Par les Valar ! Si je demande quelque chose, c'est que j'ai de bonnes raisons de le faire ! Et je n'ai certainement pas à vous les expliquer ! Alors partez sur le champ où je vous renvoie à Caras Galadhon ! »

Les ailes du nez d'Aragorn frémirent de rage mais il posa rassembla ses rênes et se pencha sur l'encolure d'Asfaloth.

« Tu as entendu. Va, » demanda-t-il au cheval, qui partit au triple galop, slalomant entre les mallorns en faisant attention à ne pas faire passer son cavalier dans les branches basses et les buissons trop denses.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Il lui fallut une dizaine de minutes. Les deux patrouilleurs de Nord*2 avaient entendu le cor et se tenaient prêts à partir. Aragorn leur résuma la situation en une phrase et ils filèrent sans demander leur reste. Nord*3 était trop loin pour avoir entendu le cor, mais ils entendirent le martèlement des sabots d'Asfaloth et le rôdeur n'eut pas à perdre de temps puisque deux gardes et le chef de patrouille vinrent à sa rencontre. Il résuma de nouveau la situation et emmena deux elfes avec lui.

Une dizaine de minutes après son départ, il était de retour avec les deux gardes Nord*3. Il sauta à bas de son cheval et posa une main sur son encolure.

« Reste caché Asfaloth. Ne prends pas de risque. Si ça devient trop dangereux, fuis. »

L'étalon recula dans la forêt en renâclant, sans le quitter des yeux. Elessar grimpa au premier mallorn qui passait pour pouvoir prendre un peu de hauteur et voir où en était la bataille.

Il ne lui fallu que trois secondes pour repérer Haldir, sa cape rouge virevoltant au rythme du combat. Six secondes de plus suffirent à le rassurer. L'elfe était bien trop rapide pour se laisser blesser.

Il passa donc en revue les neuf elfes – un des patrouilleurs était resté en hauteur pour surveiller les alentours – et grimaça en voyant qu'aucun ne semblait en difficulté. Non pas que ça l'embête. Au contraire, il était rassuré. Mais cela voulait surtout dire qu'il ne pourrait pas se justifier s'il allait combattre et il ne pouvait pas désobéir à un ordre direct du Gardien. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se faire renvoyer à la cité comme un enfant turbulent qu'on prive de loisir. Alors il patienta, se rongeant les sangs à chaque lame noire qui effleurait une tunique elfique. Le second groupe d'orcs déboula soudain.

« Renforts au nord est ! » cria le patrouilleur à ses frères d'armes, qui redoublèrent d'ardeur.

Finalement, il fallut une vingtaine de minutes pour mettre à bas leurs ennemis. Ils rassemblèrent la cinquantaine de corps et y mirent le feu. Une odeur âcre et répugnante s'éleva. Haldir ordonna aux gardes de retourner à leurs postes, après les avoir félicité pour leur combat.

Il ordonna au chef de patrouille – qui était celui resté en vigie – de raccompagner les patrouilleurs des autres postes puis de prendre des nouvelles des autres trinômes et leur résumer ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Aragorn regarda le ciel s'assombrir alors que le soir tombait.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

* * *

 


End file.
